UN CAMBIO Y UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by shadows124421
Summary: la muerte de un ser querido y la llegada de alguien puede traer muchos problema e incluso cambiar los sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer fanfiction, no soy muy buena pero espero que les guste y si tienen cualquier idea o sugerencia díganme.

Chicas superpoderosas capitulo 1

Bombom povs

habian pasado 3 meses desde que empezó la escuela y los rowdyboys entraron a la escuela al principio fue difícil pero ya nos acostumbramos a ellos, nos ayudan con el crimen pero siguen siendo igual de revoltosos.

en la mañana

en el cuarto de bombom

me acababa de despertar todo normal hasta que miro la hora.( mierda son las 6:49!) salgo corriendo y voy al cuarto de burbuja, BURBUJA!BURBUJA!- dije hasta que habrio,- burbuja son las 6:51, dije mirando el reloj, jamas había tenido una tardanza en mi vida y hoy no seria ese dia. ve y levanta a bellota

porque yo! la ultima ves lo hice yo y termine con un moretón- dijo burbuja. okey lo haré yo pero apúrate!- me fui a despertar a bellota, su cuarto estaba desordenado y la tele prendida como siempre.

butch...butch...butch...butch...- quien lo diría mi hermanita esta soñando con butch, oye despierta...bellota despierta...BELLOTA DESPIERTA!

QUE PASA!- dijo bellota, se nos hace tarde si no te apuras no veras a tu romeo- dije yo

NO JODAS BOMBOM- respondió. tu eras quien decía butch mientras dormía no yo. y cuando tu andanas por hay con cara de retrasada babeando por brick, empece a sentir como mi cara se ponía roja, ...solo alístate- le dije y me fui corriendo abajo a desayunar

(minutos después baja bellota)

que hay de comer? - dijo bellota, ya no tienes tiempo para comer - le dije, SE NOS HACE TARDE - DIJO BURBUJA, todas salimos corriendo excepto bellota que caminaba lento por gusto, son las 7:30!-dijo bellota, burbuja y yo empezamos a correr mas rápido ya que no nos podían ver volar, cuando llegamos a la escuela. LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PROFESOR LE JURO QUE NO VOLVERÁ A P-...Y LOS DEMÁS?,

no se...bellota tampoco esta...-dilo burbuja, burbuja mira la hora en tu teléfono- dije ya sospechando de que nuestra hermanita nos hubiera hecho una broma, son las...6:00!- dijo burbuja

quedémonos esperando a que empiezan las clases- me senté,...okey- dijo burbuja

( a las 7:00)

el profesor nos acababa de decir que hoy lleva un chico nuevo...me pregunto si sera lindo... o le gustaran los dulces...o talves...

profesor: espero que le den una cálida bienvenida a el nuevo estudiante...pase por favor, entra un chico con una gorra hacia atrás igual que la de brick solo de azul oscuro tenia una camisa azul de cuadros habierta y una camisa blanca debajo...unos convers rojos y estaba comiéndose un bombom, le guiña un ojo a bellota quien sonríe y butch se enoja,

profesor: lo lamento joven pero en la escuela no se permiten usar gorras, al quitarse la gorra deja caer una larga cabellera cojida con una cola...mas larga que la mia, de alguna manera se parece a bellota.

butch silba y bellota le da un codazo a butch, el profesor le dice que se siente al lado de bellota y le muestra donde es.

BELLOTAS POV

pense que entrarias la proxima semana- le dije , ella es ivelisse una chica que conoci hace una semana es buena en skate aunque no se mucho de ella , nadie sabe casi nada de ella.

ivelisse: bueno hubo un cambio de planes y entre hoy

bombom y burbuja se hacercan ya que este profesor se queda dormido siempre en medio de la clase

hola yo soy bombom y ella es burbuja parece que ya conoces a bellota, te queriamos dar una bienvenida a la escuela y decirte que si no entiendes algo o necesitas algo cualquier cosa nos puedes preguntar .

se hacerca princesa, mira aqui yo soy quien esta acargo y si quiero algo me tienes que hacer caso, y tambien a advertirte que con migo no te has de meter

si no quieres enfrentarte a las consecuencias

no le hagas caso- dijo burbuja, solo es una perra dijo bombom

Ivelisse: se nota

( suena el timbre)

Todos salen

Ivelisse: * hiba saliendo y hace que brick se cae haciendo que tire sus libro*

Bellota: jajajajajaja

Brick : * toma del brazo a ivelisse* tu los tumbas, tu los recojes

Ivelisse: que pasa la princesita no puede hacerlo por si sola

Brick * se para*

Bellota: tranquilo brother….. son tus malditos libros recojelos tu

Ivelisse y yo nos vamos

En la mesa

IVELISSE POV

Bucht: y bueno como te llamas P poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello*

Note como bellota se enojaba

_ y tu como te llamas * acercandome lentamente*

Bellota: * poniéndose roja de ira*

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA….* ME ALEJO DE BUTCH* tranquila bellota….

Bommer: sabes que a butch solo le gustas tu

Bellota y butch: de que hablan ( rojos)

Bommer y burbuja : BELLOTA Y BUTCH SENTADOS BAJO UN ARBOL B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E-…B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E-

Butch y bellota: CALLENSE!

TODOS: jajajajajaja

Bombom: no lo niegen…...

Bellota:* se le tira encima a bombom*

Genial * empiezo a grabar Y le doy un codazo a butch* no seas inútil y ayudalos

Butch: sobre todo tu ayudas mucho

No me digas que tu no lo estarías haciendo

Butch:…. Mejor las separo * se va a separar a bellota de bombom igual que brick y bommer…. En lo que bucth hala a bellota y quedan cara a cara *


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Todos estaban en silencio más la pequeña pareja, o algo así, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro y rojos como tomate, parecía que butch iba a aprovechar el momento quien sabe porque lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento era tomar una foto y dañar la escena

BORRA ESA MALDITA FOTO – dijo bellota mientras se alejaba de butch y se me acercaba

Brother tranquila es solo una foto – respondí, cuando bombón coge la foto y dice – pero si se ven tan bien juntos-burbuja coge la cámara y dice- que hermoso, no entiendo porque no están saliendo- bellota coge la cámara y la rompe

Ahora me debes una, bellota – dije cuando bellota se va caminando, - brother ven aquí, la seguí hasta un cuarto parecía un laboratorio, vi a bellota haciendo algo en un papel.

Bellota que haces- le pregunte- cambio unas calificaciones…..- ahí fue cuando apareció la marca en mi mano ahí fue cuando hoy la voz que siempre se escucha en mis pesadillas; ahí fue cuando hoy la voz que ningún ser viviente quería oír, la misma voz que me dijo – acabala…..acabala…..acabala….ella esta hay tan distraída…sería tan fácil hacerlo en este momento….- ahí fue cuando cogí el cuchillo ….y me fui acercando lentamente…no puedo pensé, y deje caer el cuchillo..- deberíamos ir ya a clases, dije

Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso – respondió bellota, ya han pasado 3 horas desde que debimos estar allá- le dije ignorando a la voz que me repetía acabala a cada momento, entonces es el almuerzo, dijo bellota mientras se iba.

Yo me quede sola en el laboratorio, mientras todo se tornaba negro y la voz en mi cabeza ya no era una voz… estaba el….justo al frente mío, la única persona que jamás quise volver a ver, te dije que la acabaras- me dijo, n- no pude – respondí

NO PUDISTE! – DIJO MIENTRAS ME LANZABA A UNA PARED. MALDITA NIÑA!- dijo mientras me tiraba por todo el lugar

TU UNICO PROPOSITO, LA UNICA RAZON POR LA QUE ESTAS AQUÍ ES ESA! - ME LANZO DENUEVO….. Podía ver como mi sangre se derramaba como poco a poco sentía como sus manos me tomaban del cuello y me apretaban contra la pared….como poco a poco se me iba el oxígeno y el ardor que había en mi garganta, estaba sintiendo el dolor que habían sentido todos sus súbditos antes, sabía lo que venía sabía muy bien lo que haría después

Lo que hace con todos, la única diferencia es que el era mi creador, había sido un error en un experimento, una vergüenza hasta hora y ese horrible monstruo era quien me quito lo único que quería y amaba tanto, lo único que me quedaba, y ahora voy a morir de la misma manera en la que la mato a ella….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bueno ese es el segundo capitulo, lamento que sea tan corto


	3. Chapter 3

Hola personas que no conozco y que ni siquiera sé si alguien lee esto, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO NUMERO 3 ^_^.

Tomo el cuchillo y lo empezó a pasar lentamente por mi cuello, el solo verlo me revolvía el estómago, fue levantándolo lentamente y cerré los ojos, pero no sentí el cuchillo siendo clavado en mi fue cuando abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver que solo había una pequeña cruz en donde está mi corazón.

-Tranquila, no te asesinare… al final eres importante para el plan – él dijo

- …. No lo hare- respondí

- niña estúpida- dijo mientras me agarraba de las muñecas

- ALEJATE!- dije mientras lo tiraba a una pared

Se levantó con una mirada sombría y me acaricio la cara- mi pequeña niña…está en tu sangre- él dijo

-NO!...YO NO SOY TU!...TU LA MATASTE….ME QUITASTE LO UNICO QUE QUERIA! MALDITO MONSTRUO!- le grite, pero solo lo oí riendo

- mi querido ángel, ese fue el día en el que estuve más orgulloso de ti – él dijo

- a que te refieres- dije, sabiendo que iba a lamentar haberlo hecho

- tú la mataste no yo – él dijo

- …..no….- dije

- ….si…

- …NO!

- SI!

- CALLATE! – grite mientras cogía un cuchillo y se lo tire, él lo esquivo y se acerco

- lo hiciste y en el fondo lo sabes…..- dijo

…..- salía corriendo del laboratorio lo último que oí dé él fue, no puedes escapar de tu destino…. Corrí sin saber a dónde iba lo último que quería era estar con alguien, pero no puse cuidado y tropezó con brick…..

-hey! Pon cuidando por donde vas – grito molesto

Yo solo me levante y Salí corriendo, no sabía a donde iba, me le atravesaba a autos, tumbaba cosas, nada me importaba, todo era muy confuso al final termine al frente de mi casa entre, cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella, sentía un dolor en mi…él tenía razón yo sabía desde mucho que había sido yo, pero jamás lo acepte, quería llorar pero hace mucho prometí no volver a hacerlo.

BURBUJAS POV

Acabábamos de salir de clases cuando oí a alguien gritar, me di la vuelta para ver quién era.

Oigan!- el grito mientras corría hacia nosotras

Que pasa bommer? – pregunte

Les molestaría si las acompañamos a casa? – pregunto

En ese momento me di cuenta de que sus hermanos estaban viniendo también.

Porque no, Y de paso nos comemos un helado ^_^ - dijo bombón

(De camino a la heladería empezó a llover)

Mejor nos apuramos o sino nos resfriaremos- dijo bombón

Todos corrieron a la heladería excepto bellota

BELLOTA!- grito bombón

Okey, ya voy mama – dijo bellota yendo a la heladería

Oigan ahora que recuerdo alguien ha visto a ivelisse? – pregunte

Yo la vi por última vez en lunch en el laboratorio – dijo bellota

Ella se estaba yendo de la escuela – dijo brick

Como sabes – pregunto bommer

Ella estaba corriendo y se tropezó conmigo, le dije que pusiera cuidado por donde iba pero ya estaba lejos como para oírme- dijo brick

Que habrá pasado – dijo bombón

No debió ser nada importante- dijo bellota

(Ivelisses pov)

Eran las 8:00 pm

Ya había tomado una decisión, no puedo escapar de mi destino, no tengo nada que perder… me dirigía a la casa de las chicas, usaba la ropa que utilizaba en mi antiguo hogar negra como la noche, me facilitaría las cosas…

El lugar estaba oscuro tal vez estaban durmiendo, subí las escaleras y entre a un cuarto con la puerta azul este debía ser el de burbuja pero ella no estaba ahí fue cuando sentí que alguien estaba atrás mío, era un señor con una bata de laboratorio lo cogí y lo tire a la cama el intento escapar pero otros dos monstruos aparecieron y lo agarraron de los brazos (un regalo de el ya que no había despertado aun)

-quién eres?...que quieres?- pregunto

- nada que tú me puedas dar – respondí, en ese momento cogí la cabeza y le rompí la columna. Los monstruos desaparecieron y sentí como alguien abrió la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Me sorprendió ver a bombom y bellota, llegaban en el momento más inoportuno, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza pero rápidamente cambiaron a ira, las ventanas del balcón se abrieron gracias al viento, esa era mi señal así que salte por el balcón y salí corriendo mientras ellas venían volando detrás de mí Qué injusto. ...pero por suerte bombom tiene pésima puntería ni se acerca y la peli naranja me acaba de abrir el camino para escapar sin problemas, jajajajaja esa es la heroína de este lugar, la venzo hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero lo que si me sorprendió fue que al llegar a casa estaba Chester un grifo bebe, yo juraba que mi padre lo había matado pero parece que no al lado de él estaba una carta de mi padre, este debe ser el regalo más hermoso que me ha dado mi padre... y el único -_-

Bellotas pov

ES TODO TU CULPA! LA TEJASTE ESCAPAR!- le grite a bombom

ELLA ERA MUY RAPIDA!- dijo bombom

BASTA!...por favor basta...son lo último que me queda, no las quiero perder a ustedes también- dijo burbuja casi llorando

L-lo siente burbuja-dijo bombom mientras la abrazaba

Como sea - dije mientras me iba a mi cuarto me tire a la cama, me sentía devastada, no debí haber tratado a burbuja así, ella no tenía la culpa. Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar era butch pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Una semana después

No quería ir a la escuela pero bombom no me dejaría faltar así que me puse una camisa verde y unos shorts negros y me fui...en el camino me encuentre con butch

Bellota?-pregunto

Que pasa butch? -pregunte

Estas bien? Me contaron lo que paso anoche - pregunto

Si...no es nada- dije

Bellota no tienes que...- pero me fui antes de que terminara la frase

No quería oírlo, a lo lejos pude ver a evelisse venir tenia puesto la gorra de siempre con unos convers azules y una chaqueta de cuero, eso me agradaba de ella no era femenina, ella me entendía...

Hola bellota, porque esa cara de viejo amargado-dijo

Nada- dijo bellota

Hey sobre lo que paso ayer...-dijo

AHORA TU!, ESTOY BIEN, BIEN!-me aleje de ella, pero vi en su cara confusión, no puedo estar bien con nadie, que no entienden que no quiero hablar de eso...además estoy bien...ni yo me creo eso.

A las 8:00...entra evelisse

Llega tarde señorita-dijo el profesor

Lo sé, lo sé- dijo ivelisse

Como era eso posible!?, a las 6:00 y no sé qué estaba conmigo llegando a la escuela. ...que importa. ...tengo sueño. ..

Butchs pov

Ha pasado una semana desde la muerte del padre de las chicas pero todavía les afectaba, decían que abecés han visto una sombra en la noche...eso me preocupaba

Era receso y todos estábamos sentados en la mesa.

hey que pasa? Porque todos tienen una cara larga- dijo ivelisse con un tono de burla mientras montaba sus pies en la mesa.

Baja los pies! Que en tu casa no te encellaron modales!?- dijo burbuja…quien ha estado así desde aquel día

No cariño… y ve a gritarle a tu padre piroba care chimbaa!- respondió ivelisse en eso burbuja y bombom empezaron a llorar pero bellota solo se quedó callada…

IVELISSE!-gritamos yo y mis hermanos, ella se asustó perdió el control y se calló

Mierda...y ahora que hice-dijo con una expresión en su cara de desconcierto

Ella no lo sabe- dijo bombom secándose las lágrimas en eso bommer se para y va donde ivelisse

Lo sentimos- dijo bommer mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

No importa...entonces que paso?- dijo ivelisse

Te lo cuento más tarde- dijo bommer

Porque. ...-respondió ivelisse

Ellos se han estado llevando muy bien desde que ivelisse llego.

No les gusta que hablemos de es lisse – dijo bommer, lisse era el apodo que le dio bommer a ivelisse hace un tiempo pero solo él lo usaba.

Vale…entendido…-dijo evelisse

Sonó el timbre nos levantamos y fuimos a dar ciencias

Ya oyeron...desde ahora nos va a dar clases el profesor de 11-4- dijo un chico

No jodas- respondió otro

Que pasa?-pregunto ivelisse

El profesor de 11-4 es un pedófilo... gay también- respondió bommer

Jajajaja. ...mal por ustedes chicos-dijo ivelisse

Pareces niña pequeña- dije mientras la despeinaba

Cállate-me respondio

Hay la niña pequeña~,-le dije

Porque no la dejas en paz antes que se enoje- dijo bommer

Hay viene tu novio a salvarte- dije en tono de burla

Inmaduro- respondió aunque puse una sonrisa malvada al ver el profesor entrar sabía que tenía algo en mente y no falto mucho para que me diera cuenta cual era. Ella me cogió y me llevo donde el profesor a quien le dijo que yo tenía un problema en la vista así que me tuve que sentar al frente donde el profesor siempre me preguntaba si no entendía algo PORQUE TUVE QUE SER TAN JODIDAMENTE GUAPO!.

A la noche...estaba en camino a La casa de las chicas ya no lo aguantaba más...no podía dejar que bellota siguiera así. Al llegar me encontré a bellota sentada en el patio trasero con una mirada vacía.

hola bellota- me senté al lado de ella

Que quieres-dijo ella

Hablar contigo….sobre lo que paso-respondí

No estoy de humor butch - dijo, pero ella se levantó y se empezó a ir entonces la agarre de las muñecas

No tienes que ocultarlo, sé que te duele- le dije

No es nada, eso pasa …..Es normal- dijo

Bellota...sabes que puedes confiar en mí siempre- la acerque y le di un abrazo...no dijo nada pero luego sentí mi camisa mojarse...bellota estaba llorando. ..Ella jamás llora, bueno jamás la he visto llorar...

Bellota...por favor no llores...- dije, jamase gusto verla llorar...pero ella no paraba...me hacía sentir mal...me separe de ella y le seque las lágrimas.

Porque no imaginas que los aviones son estrellas fugases y pides un deseo- le dije, ella cerro los ojos se veía bella a la luz de la luna pero no me pude contener….y la bese


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Aaaaaa, este es el capitulo 50! ! Digo 5! LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO LA ESCUELA ME TIENE LOCA!

Lo que no me espera fue que bellota correspodiera el beso. Pero me estaba quedando sin oxígeno haci que me separe.

Porque hiciste eso?!- pregunto bellota

Queria ver tu reaccion, ademas no estuvo mal para ser tu primer beso- dije

,

Para tu información este seria como el número 50 o 60 - ella dijo

COMO QUE EL 50 O 60! QUE ME DIGA QUIEN LO HISO Y JURO QUE LO MATO!

JAJAJAJAJ. ...era broma...queria ver que cara ponias...pero es el numero 5- dijo

Con que juguetona ...sigamos con el juego- dije mientras me le hacercaba...ella se empezo a hacercar también y me dijo algo en el oido

Bueno...que tal si jugamos a the crew -dijo

Muevete!-dije y fuimos corriendo a su cuarto, ella tenia el playstation 4, mierda yo solo tengo el 3 esa cosa demoro mucho en salir

MIERDA! !- dije

SI!...te gane por 6 vez- dijo

No es justo es mi primera ves jugando- dije, como es posible yo siempre gano en este juego pero luego me di cuenta de su sonrisa era la primera vez de ella.

Esta muy tarde es mejor que me balla a casa- dije mientras me hiba

Al dia siguiente

BUTCH! LEVANTATE!-dijo brick

COÑO NO TENIAS QUE TIRARME DE LA CAMA-dije, y lo que vi después era el suelo del piso de abajo

VEN Y LUCHA COMO HOMBRE-dije

Chicos...el desayuno esta listo-dijo bommer,esa era la palabra que podia para cualquier cosa...COMIDA

Que hay de desayunar-pregunto brick

Huevos, tostadas, tocino...recuerda que tienes que preparar almuerzo brick-dijo bommer

Si, si, lo se...bueno vamonos-dijo brick mientras se iva

En la escuela...

Escuche a bubbles mencionar algo de una piyamada...me hacerque para oir.

Pero sera divertido!-dijo bubbles

O vamos ven- dijo bombom

No que aburridor- dijo bellota

No lo se-dijo ivelisse

VAMOS! PORVOR! VEN!-dijo burbuja

Okey, vale, tranquilizate- dijo ivelisse

Vamos bellota...no seas aguafiestas-dijo bombom

Okey - dijo bellota

Esto va a ser divertido. ...

Bricks pov

Estabamos todos sentados en la mesa...

Oigan donde esta bombom? -pregunte

Debe estar en el salon...ayer no pudo dormir bien...dijo que estuvo biendo la sombra de alguien...-dijo bubbles

Gracias- dije mientras me hiba, ella me tiene que devolver los apuntes de ciencias para el examen de la proxima semana... vi a evelisse con algo brillante en la mano al lado de bombom pero al entrar ella lo escondio detras...

Que tienes detras-dije

Nada-ella respondió

Que tienes detras- volvi a preguntar

Es solo un marcador- dijo mientras sacaba un marcador, pero algo de eso no me confiaba...

Bueno adios-dijo mientras se iba

Todo transcurrio normal durante el dia hasta que llego la noche

Hoy que las chicas van a tener una pijamada esta noche...quieren ir? - dijo butch

No lo creo butch - dijo bommer

O vamos chicos...es hora de divertirse- dijo butch

No es tan mala idea - dije

Entonces vamos- dijo bommer, todos nos fuimos a la casa de las chicas...

Bueno...quien quiere ver el titanic!- dijo burbuja

Si!- dijo bombom

No!- dijo bellota

Estas seran las 2 horas mas aburridas de mi vida- dijo ivelisse. ..quien se quedo dormida a la mitad de la pelicula

Al final

Que hermoso - dijo burbuja mientras se secaba las lágrimas

Se sacrifico por ella...que valiente - dijo bombom

Que estupido- dijo ivelisse

No, pero si ya se todo de ustedes-dijo bellota

Pero no de ivelisse. ...-dijo bombom

IVELISSE! - gritaron todas a la vez, en lo que ivelisse se despierta se cae de la cama y se da un golpe bien berraco.

Uuuuu- dijo bommer

Eso dolio- dijo butch

QUE CARAJOS LES PASA!- grito ivelisse

Juguemos al minutos- dijo burbuja

Como se juega eso - pregunto ivelisse

Te haremos cuantas preguntas queramos y las tienes que responder durante un minuto - dijo bombom

Ok...pregunten - dijo ivelisse

Eeee...quien te gusta- pregunto burbuja

Nadie-dijo ivelisse

Eee...tu primer beso?- pregunto bombom

Jamas e besado a nadie- respondio ivelisse

JAJAJAJAJ- se empezaron a reir pas chicas

Tienes 16 y jamas has besado ...jajajajaja - dijo bellota mientras se moria de la risa

Sin ofender pero eso es patetico..jajajajaj - dijo burbuja pero bombom no podia parar de reir...

Porque no mejor nos vamos a dormir...-dijo ivelisse

Bien...pero antes unos masajes. ..-dijo bombom

Parece que fuera su sirvienta -_-, dijo ivelisse

Es muy obvio -dijo bombom

Malas- dijo burbuja

Bueno voltence les hago los jodidos masajes- dijo ivelisse

Lo que descubrimos es que las chicas se hacen masages sin bommer

Si, que pasa - pregunto butch

Bueno, pasa que...tenemos visitas...- dijo bommer

Como que visitas -pregunte

Buenos, pasa que una amiga tuvo un pequeño problema y la invite a quedarce con nosotros dos dias - dijo bommer

Es linda?- pregunto butch

...no se ustedes que piensen...bueno lo que digo es que ya esta aqui - dijo bommer, mientras bajaba ivelisse

PERO PORQUE CON NOSOTROS!? PORQUE NO CON LAS CHICAS- dijo butch

Porque tu me quitaste el puesto genio - dijo ivelisse

A si se me olvidaba me queda con las chicas este fin de semana - dijo butch y se fue antes de que to lo lograra golpear

OO tienen call of duty ghost- dijo ivelisse

Si, has jugado?- pregunte, pero ella solo sonrio, y subio.

Minutos después

Hey jugamos? - pregunto ivelisse

Cuando la vi estaba hermosa tenia el cabello suelto bien largo, un sueter azul y unos shorts negros parecía niña pequeña diferente a como se vestia todo los dias.

Mejor dejas de mirarla haci o se dara cuenta- dijo bommer con una sonrisa picara

NO JODAS- dije

Y jugamos?- pregunto

Si claro- dije, nos sentamos a jugar es muy buena en realidad en este juego al pasar las joras se quedo dormida en el sofa.

Algo respandecia en su espalda...haci me acerque para ver que era, esa chica jamas me dio confianza. ...hay habrio ella los ojos

AAAAAA- grito ivelisse, en lo que baja bommer me empuja y se llega a ivelisse a la cocina mas rapido que el carajo...

Bommer pov

Ivelisse se estaba iperventilando haci que le di una bolsa de papel para que respirara

Respira...tranquila- haci un tiempo ivelisse me conto que tenia un terror a que las personas se le acerquen mucho, jamas supe porque, solo se que era algo de cuando era niña. Yo era uan de las unicas personas que era capaz de acercarce a ella, me costo demasiado como para ganar su confianza. Pero por fin la logre calmar... minutos después estabamos en el sofa ella estaba dormida...encima mio ya que mi hermano estaba en el otro lado

Yo no la tendria cerca si fuera tu...ella no me da mucha confianza - dijo brick

No lo creo, le deberias dar una oportunidad. ..despues de todo no es tan mala como parece - dije, y la lleve a mi cuarto a dormir, yo dormiria abajo en el sofa.

Listo fin

Lamento la demora, la escuela esta que me acaba.


End file.
